Alteration
by Sweetpariii
Summary: Short OS based on S04E17.


**Hello fellas! I'm new here and posting my first OS here. I'm getting start with Arrow so u will finds lots of mistakes, forgive me for them.**

 **It's the OS Ser after the episode of S04E17, where the Larven enters the Palmer Tech with her robotic bees army.**

 **Here you go..**

 _"Oliver, hang on man"_ Oliver heard Dig's comforting voice but soon all of his focus snatched by the pain he is feeling right inside him. Clinching his jaw and squeezing his eyes close. feeling the pain wave roll in over him. The pain got his muscles convulse. He tried fought against pain, which seemed moment by moment worse. He is yelling on his mate to cut those robotic bees out from his body.

In his attempt to control the pain, he sensed the tension and panic his team members is dealing right now. Just when he heard Curtis, _"we have a big problem guys"_ and everyone turns to him throwing questioning glances.

 _"These bees are replicating themselves.. inside Oliver's body"_.

What? These robotic minions are replicating themselves inside me. What is supposed to be done now. He was having hard time in dealing with pain the single one is causing and now they are replicating themselves, what level of pain is waiting for him, is a question.

Few discussion took place between his team mates and the newely introduced computer genius.. which is out of his focus because the word ' **Felicity** ' replaced everything from his mind now.

 _She is in trouble. He has to be there beside her, helping her, saving her from that lunatic computer girl._

 _"Curtis.. do.. something. Please. "_ last word ' **Please** ' is enough to tell everyone that what kind of pain he is dealing with right now.

 _"Yeah.. Yeah.. I may do something"_ Curtis said and with a thought he turned and walk to the computer. Meanwhile, everyone is helping Oliver and trying to ease his pain.

" _Guys_.. " everyone turned to Curtis, _"I may have found a way to stop this duplicating (a smile spread on everyone's lips) but it is for temporary "_

" _For how much time?_ "Dig asked. _"May be a half-an- hour or so.. and after that what is gonna happen, is still a question. "_ Curtis answer.

" _Doesn't matter, just do it. "_ Oliver commanded.

 _"Oliver, man but.. "_ Dig tries to interrupt but stopped by Oliver in mid. _" Dig, please.. Felicity needs help right now, will deal with the consequences later. Curtis go on.. "_

 _"Okay"_ with this Curtis uploaded a programme or so, which resulted in stopping the duplicating process at least for temporary basis.

Which Oliver can feel with no further addition of pain he is dealing with. Tossing himself on feet, he firstly, Thanked Curtis for his help and also ask him to find a solution for the robotic bees which are surrounded the **'Plamer Tech'.**

Gearing himself up and also bandagging the wound on his left arm, he waited for some update from Curtis and Bang! He got that. Curtis made an anti-virus and also fix that in one-of-his green arrow. Which is great!

What he needs to do is just to shoot the arrow to that bees and rest the antivirus will handle. In short, they are ready for another shot.

 **Palmer Tech**

Meanwhile, back inside Palmer Technologies, Larvan made another threat to Felicity by taking over all the video monitors in the building. This reveals that the villain is inside the CEO's office and not with her hostages in the boardroom. Felicity hatches a plan to sneak her mother and the hostages out through the decommissioned Arrow lair inside the building. She manages to get the others to safety, but she and Thea have to confront Larvan on their own in order to cover their escape.

Later on, Larven takes them back inside the office and reveals that she has a tumor wrapped around her spine. The only way to get it removed is a surgery that will leave her paralyzed — hence the reason she wants Felicity's implant. Moved both by her story and the gun in her face, the CEO gives the villain blueprints for the device. However, when she looks at them and discovers how to make an implant of her own, the bee queen recognizes the code as that of the person who foiled her plans last year and sent her to jail. She returns to Felicity's office with a strange wind blowing in her hair and her swarm of bees looking more volatile than ever. Which brings Felicity in more trouble.

Diggle and Laurel hold off the Bee Man while Oliver rushes in and saves Felicity from Larvan.

 _"You okay.? "_ question raised by Oliver and got an affirmative nod in return.

 _"Wow wow, so your green friend is here again to save u.. but will not be able to do so. "._

She aimed and shot the fire but Oliver took the shot on himself resulted him to kneel down to floor with a painful groan.

The Bee Man comes back and nearly beats the Green Arrow. Meanwhile, Oliver managed to plant that virus in one-of-the bees.

" _Curtis_.. " Arrow callef on bluetooth. " _Yeah.. yeah.. I'm on it_ " heard reply from other side. Seconds later he heard Curtis calling him..

 _"Mr. Queen.. "_

" _Yeah_ "

 _"As soon as, I will activate the uploaded software and takes over the control of the bees.. they all will attract towards each other and make a cluster.. "_

" _So_.. " Arrow is still confuse on it.

" _Mr. Queen, no matters where they are.. you getting it?_ " Taking a pause.., " _they are inside u too and I don't know from where, I means from which part of the body they are going take their way out and how_? "

" _Don't worry just do it._. " Arrow said with a big sign. Like he is preparing himself from consequences.

" _But, Oliver it's gonna hurt you a lot.. and don't know what internal injuries they may cause"_ this time its laurel who is worried about him.

" _Yeah, man._. " Dig agreed with laurel.

" _Laurel, Dig these are need to be stop, and I guess this is only our chance.._ (to Curtis ) _Curtis just do it"_ Arrow replied.

" _Okay_ "

And in next second the software got uploaded resulting in formation of cluster of bees, as said by Curtis. Oliver found his chest throbbing in great pain.. bees are making their way out and this is give raise to the pain, in next moment he was on floor groaning in pain and soon everything went dark.

" _Oh My God, Oliver_ " Felicity kneeled down next to him, trying to figure what just took place a minute back. His eyes were teary which told her that he is in level 10 pain right now. Soon, laurel and Dig to join Felicity and carried Oliver back to the foundry.

Here, after taking over the control, Curtis stopped Larven and dysfunctioned the bees.

 **In Arrow cave**

" _Oliver_ "

He is brought back to the foundry unconscious and was now lying on steel table examing by diggle. While, everybody else was worried about the well being of Oliver.

There were wounds on Oliver's chest causing due to the forced exit made by the bees and no major internal injuries, all thankx to God.

Diggle bandaged his wounds and also took care of the pain by injecting him with some anodyne.

Everyone left leaving Felicity and John behind. They were waiting for Oliver to gain his consciousness and nearly an hour he did.

Low moan grabbed the attention of both and Dig bend down on steel table, on which Oliver was lying.

" _hey man_ " Dig was the first to greet him with a smile.

" _Hey_ " Oliver revert with an effort to sit, Dig tried to help him but Oliver stopped him with.., " _I'm fine, Dig"._

" _How u feeling_? " Felicity queried.

" _Fine, after getting bitten by bees, just getting a craving to have honey_ " Oliver answered felicity with a smirk.

Both Felicity and Dig looked at each other and the to Oliver. And, soon all three released a chuckle.

 _ **So, this is it. I tried to pendown whatever was there on my mind, hoping I did it ok.**_

 _ **Thank you for ur time.**_


End file.
